The Voice
The Voice is an American reality talent show, which debuted on December 28, 2012. Overview Main series The series is based on the U.S. version of The Voice ''franchise, which was adapted from the Netherlands television music talent series ''The Voice of Holland. Main coach Ashley took the role of host for the season, with Dylan acting as a co/stand-by host. When Dylan left the panel after the second season, the entrepreuner held the role of co-host, also serving as the backstage and sponsorship correspondent. Format The series consists of three phases: a blind audition, a battle phase, and live performance shows. Four judges/coaches, all noteworthy recording artists, choose teams of contestants through a blind audition process. Each judge has the length of the auditioner's performance (about ninety seconds) to decide if he or she wants that singer on his or her team. If two or more judges want the same singer (as happens frequently), the singer has the final choice of coach. Each team of singers is mentored and developed by its respective coach. In the second stage, called the battle phase, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other directly by singing the same song together, with the coach choosing which team member to advance from each of individual "battles" into the first live round. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts for the public's vote. The coaches have the power to save one contestant that had not received the public's vote that week. Development and production Created by BigBruv with co-producer Janelle_Pierzina, planning for a new and original take on searching for brand new talent began in December 2012, and the popular U.S. talent show ''The Voice ''was found perfect for the Tengaged site. In late December, auditions began and hopefuls flooded in, with nearly 70 tengagers applying in the space of 48 hours. On January 2, 2013, the premiere took place and the first stage, called the Blind Auditions, began. With the first season being proved to be a hit, a second season aired with auditions beginning on February 8, 2013, and the premiere taking place nearly a week later on February 14, 2013. Voting system Voting took place during the live shows where the public were able to have a say in who stays and who goes. After performing, the teams that performed faced the public vote. The teams each had a seperate voting poll/system, where the public were able to vote to ''save ''their favorite performer of the week. When the lines had closed, several twists or turns may take place. For example, the act with the least amount of votes is sent home, the bottom two fight for their coach's sole vote to save one of them, or double eliminations, where both of these twists may take place. Coaches and presenters For the first and second seasons of The Voice, it was revealed that there would be no host. Four coaches, Ashley, Daniel, Dylan and Eddie were signed on to the first season. However, Daniel was removed from the panel and replaced by Rose a day before Blind Auditions. In late January 2013, Dylan revealed he may not be returning to the panel for a third season, and later confirmed the statement in mid-February. Rose also revealed that she will not be returning for another season due to other commitments. On February 15, it was made official that Simon would join both Ashley and Eddie on the panel for season three. Whether or not there will be a fourth coach or who that coach would be is yet to be revealed. Coaches and their finalists Season Summary : Team Ashley : Team Dylan : Team Eddie : Team Rose : Team Simon Category:The Voice